Posters, such as found on advertising hoardings, have traditionally been held in place by an adhesive rolled on to the hoarding, followed by the poster which is formed of a number of sections of paper, canvas, fabric, bunting, cloth, tarpaulin or textile or the like. In order to mount posters such as banners, billboards, placards, signs, notices or other advertisements, or the like, it is necessary for the person mounting these to place each part in the correct place relative to the other parts so that the poster, as a whole, shows the desired imagery. Once the poster is no longer to be displayed, a new advertisement or the like is generally placed on top of the original in the same way, or the old poster may be removed and replaced with the new poster. Further, access equipment such as ladders, cranes, cherry pickers, scissor lifts or scaffold towers or the like are generally required.
The present invention seeks to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art.